IL010: Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village
is the 10th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis Going on a wrong path, the heroes spot an Oddish, which Misty nearly captures, if it weren't for a Bulbasaur. Going further, the heroes trigger some traps, which Melanie, a caretaker made to stop the thieves. The thieves include Team Rocket, who appear to get all the Pokémon for themselves. Will the Bulbasaur Ash encountered ignore the tension and help save the village? Episode Plot At the start of the episode, Ash, Misty, and Brock are lost and trying to find the path to Vermilion City. Ash and Misty are fighting, only this time they are fighting over who got them lost in the first place. They stop to rest and Ash notices an Oddish taking a drink from a stream. Misty sends out her Starmie to battle Oddish so she can catch it. Oddish is defeated, but Misty's Poké Ball is deflected by a Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur attacks and defeats Starmie. Ash sends out his Butterfree after Bulbasaur and uses Sleep Powder, but Bulbasaur blows the attack back at Butterfree. The Oddish and Bulbasaur escape into the bushes. A little later, the three of them try to cross a rope bridge, but the wind rips it apart. Brock falls into the river below and Misty and Pikachu cling to Ash. Ash pulls them up and they make their way to the end of the bridge. They go down to water level and start looking for Brock. Almost immediately Misty falls into a hole in the ground. Ash pulls her out and they go farther down stream. Misty's foot catches on a rope and Misty, Ash,and Pikachu get stuck in a net. They are found by the same Bulbasaur from before. Ash starts to think that Brock has been washed to sea and captured by pirates, when Brock appears with a knife and cuts them free. He tells them how he got out of the rapids. He says that he was rescued by an "incredibly beautiful" girl. Brock takes them to a small village and introduces them to the girl, Melanie. Ash and Misty notice that there are many Pokémon in the village and wonder if they are Melanie's Pokémon. Brock explains that the village is a place for hurt or abandoned Pokémon to come and get better, then they leave. Melanie says that she collects plants to heal the Pokémon with, but she's not a qualified Pokémon doctor. Misty makes fun of Brock for falling in love with Melanie. Brock tells her to be quiet because he's afraid Melanie heard her. Melanie explains that she set the traps because she wants to protect the hurt Pokémon from Pokémon Trainers. The scene then shifts to Jessie, James and Meowth carefully walking across the bridge. Jessie and James get excited about the Pokémon they can steal while Meowth says that they will cross that bridge when the time comes. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, the rope for the bridge breaks, causing the bridge to slam against the cliff, causing Jessie, James and Meowth to lose their grips on the bridge and fall into the river below. Brock says that he promised Melanie that they wouldn't catch any Pokémon in the village. Misty agrees saying, "Only bad guys try to catch sick Pokémon." Ash worries if the traps are enough to stop thieves, "You have to be pretty stupid to fall into one of those holes," angering Misty in the process. The scene cuts to Jessie, James, and Meowth as Jessie exclaims, "This is the third hole we've fallen into!" They get out of the hole and get caught in the net almost immediately. While Brock and Ash are healing a hurt Staryu, Misty apologizes to the Oddish that she tried to catch earlier. Bulbasaur tackles Misty, thinking that Oddish was in danger. Melanie explains that Bulbasaur volunteered to protect the whole village. Ash says that he wishes he had a Pokémon that brave. Team Rocket appears on top of a floating stadium, dubbed Jessie Stadium by, naturally, Jessie and recite their motto but leaving out their names. Jessie squeals in delight that they are attacking, James comments saying that they have the home field advantage. Jessie, in return, confidently says "No such luck we're the home team now." They land in a clearing close to the village, announce the Team Rocket Pokémon Challenge and they use a giant vacuum to "invite" all the village Pokémon into the stadium. Brock leads everyone into the cabin, but Oddish is caught by the vacuum. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to save Oddish. Ash helps by blocking the wind so Bulbasaur can get Oddish to safety, Bulbasaur taking note of this. Jessie complains about Ash's interfering but James mentions that all the Pokémon are in one place. The vacuum is so strong, it starts to pull the roof off the cabin until Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to stop the roof from flying away. Ash sends out Pidgeotto and tells it to use Gust. The Gust attack, combined with the vacuum's wind, creates a tornado. James cheerfully remarks that the tornado is about to wind up, but a catatonic Jessie utters "But will it strike us out?" Unfortunately for Jessie and crew, the tornado sucks the terrified Team Rocket up and all Jessie, James and Meowth can do is scream while flying around. Meowth wonders what they can do now and Jessie cries "Challenge them to wind surfing?" Meowth yells that Team Rocket is blasting off again as the tornado carries Jessie, James, Meowth and Jessie Stadium away, saving the village and the Pokémon. Melanie asks Ash to take Bulbasaur with him, the Pokémon are staying too long because Bulbasaur does such a good job of protecting the Pokémon! Bulbasaur agrees to go, but only if Ash battles it. Ash chooses Pikachu to battle Bulbasaur. After both Pokémon exchange hits, Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip on Pikachu and starts tossing Pikachu around. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and it defeats Bulbasaur, letting Ash to catch Bulbasaur. Brock offers to stay and help but Melanie tells him to continue his adventure. Debuts Character *Melanie Pokémon *Ash's Bulbasaur *Oddish Quotes :"(phew) I told you to stick to the main road but you had to take a shortcut." - Misty :"I took a shortcut? It was you who said to go this way." - Ash :"Ha! If I was leading we wouldn't have gotten lost like this." - Misty :"Who says we're lost?" - Ash :"Listen genius, if you don't know where you are or where you're going that means you're lost!" - Misty :"Try wiggling. See if the net will open." - Misty :Ash does so. :"This is dumb." - Ash :"You got any better ideas let's hear 'em." - Misty :"Gee I wonder what happened to Brock." - Ash :"I wonder too." - Misty :"Maybe the river carried him far away, all the way to the ocean. Then some pirates spotted him and brought him aboard their ship, and one of the pirates has a wooden leg." - Ash :"You have a crazy imagination." - Misty :"Kachu." - Pikachu :"Then came the storm." - Ash :"Ahoy." - Brock :"Hey Brock." - Ash :"Why're you hangin' around up in that tree?" - Brock :"The girl who saved my life, was incredibly beautiful." - Brock :"Hmmm, A beautiful girl huh? That's even better than pirates. Unless of course she was really a pirate in disguise." - Ash :"Maybe it's time to get a reality check." - Misty :"So you guys really love to take care of Pokémon." - Ash :"We sure do." - Brock :Melanie is on screen, back to the group. :"I bet that's not the only thing you love." - Misty :"Ahhhh! Be quiet, she might hear you." - Brock :"I promised Melanie we wouldn't capture any Pokémon here." - Brock :"And did you seal the promise with a kiss?" - Misty :Brock hits Misty on the head. The two exchange glares. :"So that must mean you really do love her." - Misty :Brock hits her again. :"This is the third hole we've fallen into! How come nobody ever falls into our traps and we always fall into theirs?" — Jessie :"Well, this one was cleverly hidden, well made and-" - James :"I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!" - Jessie :"And the tornado's winding up." - James :"But will it strike us out?" - Jessie :"There goes the whole ball game." - Meowth :"So what are gonna do now?" - Meowth :"Challenge them to wind surfing?" - Jessie :"Uh, Melanie I've been thinking." - Brock :"Yes?" - Melanie :"Well since Bulbasaur's leaving I wouldn't mind staying and helping you out." — Brock :"It's very kind of you but we'll be ok. I wouldn't want to keep you from all your wonderful adventures." - Melanie :"Yeah, well, I guess you're right." - Brock :"So what did Melanie say when you said you loved her? Did you kiss her goodbye?" - Misty :"That's enough stupid questions. Will you please quit embarrassing me already? You know, ok, so she's cute, I understand that but you know-" - Brock :"Did I miss something? What's going on?" - Ash Trivia *Melanie is voiced by Tara Jayne (Tara Sands). *The Who's That Pokémon? for this episode is Bulbasaur. *Rachael Lillis briefly stands in as Pikachu after it crosses the bridge with Ash and Misty, catching its breath with the other two. Mistakes *In one scene, James is not wearing gloves when he's holding his rose. *In one scene, one of Meowth's paws is all white. Also, when it was captured in the net (along with James and Jessie), its ears were orange. *When Ash and Misty fell down when Brock cut the rope, Ash's gloves were missing. *After Ash, Misty and Pikachu crossed the bridge, Ash's gloves were discolored. *When Pikachu used Thunderbolt at Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur's eyes were red bloodshot. *The Weepinbell in the background is levitating above the ground despite the fact that Weepinbell is not a Flying type. Dub differences *In the original after Jessie, James, and Meowth get caught in the net trap, Meowth says that it was time to get serious, whereas in the dub he complains that either Jessie or James should stop pulling his tail. **Strangely enough, the implication of Team Rocket bringing in their flying stadium was still there in the dub. Gallery Japanese Title Card IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village.png English Title Card IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village 03.png Misty and Ash argue IL010 Im002.png Ash checks Dexter on Oddish IL010 Im003.png Misty tells Ash that she would capture Oddish IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village 09.png Starmie tackles Oddish away IL010 Im005.png Bulbasuar appears IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village 11.png Ash is delightened to see Bulbasaur IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village 13.png Bulbasaur tackles Starmie IL010 Im006.png Ash's Butterfree was sent out IL010 Im007.png Bulbasaur tackles Butterfree IL010 Im008.png Ash, Pikachu and Misty clinging on the bridge IL010 Im009.png Misty falls... IL010 2.jpg ...in a hole IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village 22.png Bulbasaur leaves Ash and Misty IL010 Im010.png Ash, Pikachu and Misty are on the ground after getting freed from the net by Brock IL010 3.jpg Brock explains to Pikachu, Misty and Ash on how he survived. IL010 4.jpg A girl saved Brock IL010 Im011.png The girl introduce herself as Melanie IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village 31.png Brock does not want his secret revealed IL010 Im013.png Team Rocket clinging on the bridge IL010 Im014.png Team Rocket in a hole IL010 Im015.png Misty teases Brock about Melanie... IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village 33.png ...and Brock pounds her for that. IL010 5.jpg Team Rocket got captured in a net IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village 34.png Misty consults with Oddish IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village 36.png Bulbasaur does not like Ash IL010 6.jpg Ash pushes Bulbasaur IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village 38.png Pidgeotto gusts away Team Rocket IL010 7.jpg Pikachu got binded by Bulbasaur's Vine Whip IL010 Im016.png Bulbasaur got shocked by Pikachu... IL010 8.jpg ...then falls down IL010 Im017.png Ash celebrates after succeeding in catching Bulbasaur IL010- Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village 40.png Bulbasaur accepts the idea of traveling with Ash IL010 9.jpg Brock still blushes about liking Melanie IL010 Im018.png Brock forbids Misty from asking about Melanie }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Hideki Hiroshima Category:Episodes animated by Masayuki Hiraoka